


23 Equals 17

by uswnttrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnttrash/pseuds/uswnttrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story behind Tobin wearing Christen's shorts</p>
            </blockquote>





	23 Equals 17

Tobin wasn’t the type to curse but if she was, she definitely would be doing so in this moment. Instead, she was felt to just mutter under her breath as she looked through the drawer she was currently using in Christen’s room. 

Christen liked to think that she knew Tobin very well and the fact that they had been dating for almost 5 months now only made her more aware of the older woman’s mannerisms. This is why she was able to immediately sense something was off without even looking up from her phone. 

“What is it?” She finally let out when she did look up. 

Tobin didn’t look back and continued looking through her clothes. “I forgot to bring another pair of shorts with me.”

She finally just gave up looking and instead just kind of cursed herself under her breath. She had been at Christen’s since the day before Christen’s birthday and was obviously staying until after camp so there was no excuse really for under-packing when it would be a good amount of time away. 

Tobin was so lost in her thoughts about if she had enough time to get the few pairs she did have out of wash that she didn’t hear Christen get out of her bed and start her own search for a pair. 

“Here.” Christen smiled a little as she handed off one of her shorts from the National Team. She had purposely folded it in a way though that her number wasn’t showing right away. 

“Thanks.” Tobin returned the smile before she went to start getting changed. “And thanks for asking me to do this with you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I think the people at TOCA were more excited when I said you’d do it than they were about asking me in the first place.” Christen settled down on the edge of the bed. “Besides, it’s always fun to give the fans something to talk about, right?” 

“Please, you’re just saying that, superstar.” Tobin teased and Christen immediately brushed her off especially because of the use of that nickname. At this point, Tobin had unfolded the shorts and looked at them for a moment. “Oh well, speaking of giving them something to talk about….”

Christen didn’t need to see it to know what Tobin was referring to and this is the part where she started to get a little nervous. She had been trying for days now to figure out how she’d work up the nerve to tell Tobin that she wanted more out what they had going on. She wanted more people to know. When her mind was getting too overwhelming, she sought out the advice of Kelley who suggested the plan to steal Tobin’s shorts and open up the conversation that way. It was actually pretty brilliant and Christen almost didn’t want to use it because she knew Kelley would never let her hear the end of it. 

“Do you have just a plain pair or something?”

“Wear those.” Christen cringed a little at her wording. “Sorry. I meant that I…I want you to wear those.” 

The quietness in Christen’s tone caused Tobin to look over at her. “Why? I’ll do it because you want me to but just why? People get weird when it comes to their numbers and all. I kind of figured you would, too.”

“I do. I mean not completely. It’s just a number at the end of the day and it’s you. I want you to wear it because…I want people to talk, Tobin.” 

“Oh….” Tobin’s eyes widened slightly but she regrouped herself before her focus went down to the number 23. It really didn’t even seem like a big deal but Tobin was an athlete in a sport that specific numbers meant a lot to the person wearing it. There was no way this gesture wouldn’t raise a few more eyebrows. 

They knew that there had been talks about them. At some point, everyone on the team was assumed to be with one another. But Christen and Tobin were one of the ‘couples’ that stuck and were liked so much. It was good for them because they were able to gauge the response without actually having to come out just yet. They were enjoying the excitement of a new relationship while also enjoying everything that had gone on since the World Cup. Their teammates and families knew and for the most part, that was enough. Or at least it seemed to be.

“Tobin…” Christen had gotten up and walked over to just right in front of Tobin. “Just forget it. It was a really terrible attempt at something and I totally blame Kelley for it so just forget it and I’ll get you another pair….” She went to reach for shorts but was stopped by Tobin. 

“As much as I’m all for blaming Kelley on things, I don’t think you’ll have to do that in this case.."

“What are you talking about?” Christen looked down to see Tobin grab her hand and give it a little squeeze. 

“I want what you want, Chris.”

“You’re not just saying that because I feel really embarrassed right now?”

“No, I’m just saying that and you have no reason to be embarrassed. You’ve seen me do a lot more embarrassing stuff.” This earned laugh out of both of them because their minds immediately went to the memory of when Tobin first kissed Christen. “I really do want what you want and if that’s getting more people to talk about us, than I’m all for it.”

Christen broke out into a wide smile before she leaned over and gave Tobin a quick kiss. It lasted for a few moments longer than it should have but they broke it off before it lead to anything more. If that ended up being the case, they would have missed their training session altogether. 

They knew there was a lot they still needed to talk about but today was the first step and at least they were on the same page. It would still take a little time before they were kissing in public or holding hands or anything of the sorts but for now, they’d take being subtly obvious.

After changing, they were just about to head out of the Press house when Tobin stopped for a moment causing Christen to walk into her. Tobin’s focus was on the pile of clothes that could be seen inside one of the closets. 

Christen knew she was caught. “And this is the part where I blame Kelley.” 

Tobin laughed and shook her head. She suddenly got about a hundred different ideas to get revenge on their friend. “Payback is going to be so sweet.” She let out under her breath with a smile on her face. “Come on, superstar. Let’s go break the Internet.” 

With a quick kiss, the two left the house and headed towards their training session and the small step in their relationship that they knew would lead to big things in the future.


End file.
